


Slytherin?

by captandor



Series: LJ Three Sentence Ficathon [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captandor/pseuds/captandor
Summary: My fills from the Three Sentence Ficathon 2016 over at Livejournal.





	Slytherin?

The second-year Gryffindors watched in shock, Ron nearly spitting out his pumpkin juice. "She can't be a Slytherin, honestly, she's a Weasley for Merlin's sake," his best friend exclaims over the quiet Great Hall. Harry keeps his mouth shut, wondering where the heck the first thought she'll look lovely in green had come from.


End file.
